


Believe me

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of a sudden she wasn't sure that her own child could compete with his – or her – half-sister. She wondered if Jane could possibly love their baby as much as he still loved Charlotte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe me

At first Teresa was pleasantly surprised to discover she was pregnant. They had been married just a couple of months, and she actually wasn't expecting this.

She simply couldn't wait to tell Jane about it.

That was before she realized Charlotte's birthday was coming up soon. It would be unfair to break the news to him right now.

She didn't want him to find out he was going to have another child exactly on the same week when he was mourning for his first daughter.

His most beloved daughter.

As the days went by, she became more and more depressed about it. Jane rarely talked about Charlotte, yet when he did he always described her as a wonderful kid.

Teresa could almost see her – golden curls framing her angelic face as she was playing piano. A child prodigy, she felt quite certain about that.

All of a sudden she wasn't sure that her own child could compete with his – or her – half-sister. She wondered if Jane could possibly love their baby as much as he still loved Charlotte.

Maybe even herself was just a replacement for his first wife. Despite all his tenderness, there were moments when Jane was suddenly distracted – and she could sense that his mind was still on _her_.

Of course Teresa hadn't anticipated that he would forget his former wife now that they were married. He had loved her so much, and then had lost her in a most tragic way.

No wonder if part of him would belong to Angela forever.

She just wondered if there was enough room in his heart even for her and her unborn child.

In the end, she decided she needed some time to sort things out. That's why one evening Jane walked into their bedroom only to find her packing her bags before leaving.

It took him a full minute before shakily asking that question. "Have I done something wrong?"

Teresa felt a pang of guilt as she took in the hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry, Patrick. This is not about you – it's about me".

He couldn't help getting closer and tentatively caressing her cheek. "Don't leave me, Teresa. I can't go on without you".

She had never heard Jane using that pleading tone before. It broke her heart to see him so vulnerable now.

One minute later she was in his arms, uncontrollably sobbing against his chest.

"Forgive me, Patrick. I was so scared that your new family could never matter to you as much as your old one…"

"My silly little woman", he whispered affectionately in her ear – though his voice was still trembling a bit. "How could you think that?"

"I don't know. I'm truly sorry".

"You _do_ matter to me, Teresa. Believe me".

"Okay", she finally murmured – closing her eyes as she relished his gentle embrace.

Jane began stroking her back, and she relaxed so much that she nearly fell asleep.

"Teresa?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you say _new family_ a moment ago?"

She took a deep breath before answering softly. "Yeah".

He lifted her chin and met her eyes. Neither of them uttered a word – actually didn't need to.

Teresa felt tears trickling down her face again.

Yet they were tears of joy this time.


End file.
